Feelings Of Guilt, Feelings Of Love
by bogey654
Summary: Being saved is bound to improve any person's opinion of their rescuer. But just how much? The result of a heroic rescue all depends upon whether two people can be honest...with themselves.
1. The Rescue

"Shu! Slow down!" Jiro shouted while the other teenager ran on ahead, attempting to win the 'race' he had invented.

"No way, Jiro! First one to that gorse bush wins!" Shu shouted back, still running.

Shu had gathered all five of their old party to investigate a desert that was currently uncharted, under King Jibral's orders. The desert was unexplored, and potentially dangerous. He saw it as the perfect opportunity for a reunion.

Kluke sighed and merely shook her head at the other's antics.  
"They haven't changed a bit, have they?" This was Zola, indicating the now arguing teens with a sweep of her arm.  
"I won! I won!" Shu raised his voice in glee, dancing about.  
"It wasn't a race, Shu!" Jiro retorted, indignantly.  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!" Shu pushed Jiro.  
"Was not!" Jiro retaliated by tackling Shu to the floor. Wrestling on the floor, both were trying to get the upper hand, neither enjoying any success.

Marumaro chipped in as well.  
"NOPE! Lady Zola hasn't changed either! You still so cool as before!" As Marumaro spoke, the Devvee's cheeks had steadily turned a deep shade of crimson, and poked the floor with his toe.  
Zola ignored Marumaro's comment, and instead turned to Kluke.  
"Remind me why I came along?" Zola looked inquiringly at Kluke. Kluke then instantly replied to Zola, giggling.  
"Because Shu said he had grown up, and you thought it would be amusing to see a more serious Shu."  
'Damn!' Zola thought. 'Note to self: never listen to Shu again.' By this point, both Shu and Jiro had returned to the group.  
"Hey! We should think about heading back soon. We haven't seen any sign of monsters, or notable locations." Jiro's breathy voice cut in.  
"Okay," Zola spoke, taking charge, "We'll go another hour, and then go report to King Jibral." There were mutters of agreement, and so they trekked on.

"Oh look! It's a Gabo plant!" Kluke practically squealed, fondly remembering when she had saved Marumaro's village. "We should collect some, in case that disease comes back!" Overcome by joy at such a rare discovery, she rushed to it, even out speeding Shu during the 'race' with Jiro.  
When Kluke was a few feet away, she stopped.  
"Why she stopped Lady Zola?" Marumaro asked, to which Zola replied:  
"Lets find out." The remainder of the group jogged forward, seeing no danger. They halted at hearing some panicked cries.  
"Help! Help me!" Kluke screamed, waving her arms. "I'm sinking! Help!" Shu's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" His only reply was a scream from Kluke.  
"Hang on Kluke, we're coming!" Panting, he began to run. He furiously turned to Zola when her arm halted him.  
"What're you doing?! We have to save Kluke! Let go! Let go of me!" Zola, thinking fast, knocked him down by sweeping his foot out from under him.  
"Calm down Shu, we don't have time! Stop struggling!" Zola stamped her authority. "Notice how the sand surrounding her is darker? It's quicksand. Now, follow me, but cautiously. It makes no sense for you to get stuck as well." Wisely, Shu listened to reason, and silently followed Zola.  
When Zola reached the edge of the quicksand, she looked at Kluke. The sand had reached her knees by now.  
"Kluke, listen to me, okay? Don't panic. The more you move, the more you sink, so stay calm."  
Kluke nodded furiously, understandably panting with panic.

"Marumaro, Jiro, Shu. Hold each others hands. Do it!" Zola barked, and the mentioned people looked at her questionably. "I'm the only one with enough reach to grab Kluke, so get ready to grab my hand when I say!" Shu nodded from the front, while Marumaro nodded from the back. Jiro nodded from the middle.  
"Kluuuuuuuuuuke!" Shu suddenly shouted. "She's fainted!" Everybody turned to face the girl dressed in pink. By this point, Kluke was waist deep in the quicksand. 'Oh no! I can't reach her!' Thinking quickly once more, Zola jumped toward Kluke, and grabbed her hand.  
"Grab my hand!" Zola shouted to Shu. He obeyed her, then he called to the other two.  
"Pull!" Grunting, they all pulled. Zola and Kluke got closer to the edge but continued to sink down. "Pull up!" Shu commanded. Zola turned around in the sand and had to bear hug Kluke in order to stop her head from going under. Lifting Kluke up from the sand, Zola's own head went under momentarily. Thrusting, Zola recovered her position and issued orders.  
"Marumaro! See that rock?" Zola said urgently, pulling her arm out of the sand with effort and pointing at a large rock.  
"Yeah!"  
"Hold it, and use it as leverage!" She shouted, wiping wet sand from her face. Marumaro grabbed the rock, and pulled. Progress was made until Zola's back was on the rough, regular sand, and was being dragged along, still holding Kluke in the bear hug. With a final **schlorp** Zola pulled Kluke free of the angry sand. Feeling cheated, the sand returned to normal looking sand, awaiting its next victim. Zola forced Kluke's body onto her back and checked for injuries. Finding none, Zola attempted to revive the teenager.

"Kluke? Kluke!" Zola shouted, shaking her as she did so. Placing her head near Kluke's chest, Zola felt the rise and fall of breath. Looking into her eyes, Zola watched as Kluke's eyes fluttered open momentarily. Her eyes were unfocused, but found the eyes of the other female that was worriedly shaking her. Before she fell into the welcoming darkness again, she murmured something.

"Zola? Thank you..."

This is chapter one of my Blue Dragon yuri fic. I've always wanted to see these guys paired, but there was only one fic on these from a guy named roxius. First, I want to develop Kluke's feelings for Zola. Then, an admission of those feelings, then…we wait and see!


	2. The Guilt

Kluke woke with a start and gasped. Panicking, she expected to feel the grainy sand over her face. Instead, she felt nothing. Looking around the room, she saw Zola in the corner, reading a book. Zola heard her companion's gasp and snapped her book shut.

"Kluke! Are you ok?" Zola kneeled down next to Kluke's bed.

"I…I think so." Kluke answered. Zola smiled.

"That's great! We were worried. You've been asleep for thirty-six hours!"

"What? I'm sorry, Zola." Kluke hung her head in shame.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have rushed into trouble like that. That's Shu's job…"

"Yeah, that sounds like Shu alright!" Zola laughed, and then grew serious. "Don't worry, it happens. We saved you."

"Where are we?" Kluke asked, sitting up properly.

"Jibral. We needed a stable place to stay. The King's doctors advised that you should stay here so we can keep you safe, should something happen." Zola answered. "There could be after-shock. That means you could faint or have a stroke. So for three days, you're stuck with me!" Zola tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smiled. Kluke also grinned.

"That doesn't sound so bad!"

* * *

"It's so bad…" Kluke said dejectedly while simultaneously gazing out at the bustling streets of Jibral. While it was expected that there would be hustle and bustle in a town, Kluke didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. People and anthromorphs alike were shoving their way through a massive crowd in the streets, not stopping to apologise for bumping someone. For them, this was life, an everyday motion to get through the day. For Kluke, a person who was used to the often timid life at Talta village, it appeared a war to get to their destination. Fighting Nene was probably easier! Zola laughed at Kluke's expression, which was a wide eyed stare coupled with a dropped jaw.

"C'mon, this is how we pay our stay! We need to make some poultice's for King Jibral's doctors!"

"As if saving this place and the world isn't enough!" Kluke scoffed.

"Come on, let's get going sweetie!" Zola grabbed Kluke's hand and dragged her towards the never-ending sea of people.

"'Sweetie'? What the hell, Zola!"

"Well," Zola began, scratching her head. "Since you got into trouble like a child, I'm going to treat you like one…sweetie."

"Yeah? Well then, I'll act like one!" Kluke stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. Zola laughed.

"Let's go then, sweetie!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

"Zola?"

"Yes Kluke?"

"You risked your life." Kluke said pointedly, blankly. Zola glanced back at her. The pair was now outside the castle gates, having found the ingredients necessary for the poultices.

"So?" Kluke was speechless, astounded even.

"'So'? What the hell! I thought you would be more sensible than that! You should have let me die! You're far too important!"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Zola shouted, pratically screamed. Kluke jumped back, stunned by the ferocity in Zola's voice. Zola took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Although our team is split, we are still precisely that. A team. We support and help each other. Forget sensibility. I know you know I jumped into the sand. I had faith in Shu, Jiro and Marumaro! Have some faith in me as well Kluke!"

Kluke was shocked. She didn't know that Zola felt like that. Kluke always though of Zola as cold, heartless. A soldier who only got the job done. Crying, Kluke threw herself at the older woman and cried. Pulling Kluke into her breast, Zola sighed.

"There, there. It's done now. I'm sorry, ok? Hey," Zola lifted Kluke's face with her hand. "Friends?" Kluke nodded, still sobbing.

* * *

As Kluke got ready for bed, Zola popped her head through the door.

"You ok Kluke?" Zola asked. Kluke nodded in response.

"Yes. Thank you so much for letting me stay here Zola!" Kluke said happily. "I'm genuinely surprised you'd let me. You seem the type to keep everyone away from your place, yet you have a spare room!"

"Yeah…sleep well! Night!"

"Goodnight, Zola."

Kluke didn't know that Zola had been a whirlwind of activity trying to make a presentable spare room. Feeling guilty for not being better prepared, Zola tried to make it up by making Kluke's temporary quarters as nice as possible. Zola paused at the doorway, just out of Kluke's sight.

"Goodnight…sweetie…" Zola murmured to herself.

Kluke lay in her bed that Zola rushed out to buy. Unable to fall asleep, Kluke contemplated Zola's words.

'Well, she certainly seems protective of me. She's never shown anyone else that level of protectiveness. Maybe It's because we're the only women of the group? I'm very happy that she values me enough to risk her life but…' Kluke's thoughts were interrupted by a massive yawn. Strengthening her resolve to get to sleep, Kluke stopped her train of thought. However, one last thing did cross her mind.

'I'm lucky to be alive…'

* * *

Zola lay awake in bed. Two parts of her mind were arguing with one another.

'Why did you jump in? That was foolish!' The self sufficient part of her mind said cruelly.

"It was necessary! It was for a friend!" Zola's "good" side retorted.

'But you know that it's more than that…'

"That has nothing to do with this!' Zola replied angrily, not fully convinced herself.

'If she knew…she would have chosen to die!'

"It's not that extreme."

'Perhaps not, but she will never accept you!'

"Oh really? Well there happens to be around a 20% chance!"

'Yeah, for the average person,' The evil voice scoffed. 'But we know how abnormal you are. She is feminine, you are masculine. She's kind and caring, you're cold and heartless. She is polite, you are blunt. You don't fit at all!'

"Well," Zola affirmed, "I don't want to do anything. It would only creep her out and rule us as outlaws in society's eyes. Now, shut up!" Zola turned to one side in the bed pointedly, and focussed on getting to sleep.

However, Zola slept badly that night, her dreams filled with Kluke. In these dreams, Zola saw Kluke running away, looking both angry and scared.

"You repulse me, Zola!"


	3. Apples And Hair

Zola woke up. She had a shower, and threw the towel in the wash. She woke Kluke up and prepared breakfast. She lit the fire and cooked some eggs and then some bacon.

"Mmm…something smells nice!" Kluke said, sniffing the air. Zola nodded.

"Hungry? It does smell good! I do good bacon, if I do say so my self." Kluke shook her head at Zola's proud words.

"I meant you. You must be using a new herbal remedy or something!" Kluke walked over to Zola and sniffed her. She took a deep sniff of Zola's hair, and Zola stiffened at the proximity. "Mmm…smells like mango!" Kluke commented.

"Th-thank you." Zola considered telling Kluke the truth, that she hadn't used any herbs this morning or anything. "Anyway, get it while it's hot!" And Kluke tucked in.

"What's our assignment for today?" Kluke asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"We need to get equipment for the Jibral soldiers. Swords and the like. We start in an hour." They talked about meaningless stuff for a while, laughing. When they left, Zola gave Kluke some gold.

"We need to split up for this. Otherwise we'll never get done in time." And so they split up. As time went by, Kluke had a little think. She thought about how Zola saved her, risked her life for Kluke. She always admired the older woman, but never had further feelings.

'Do I?' Kluke was certain she didn't, but doubt had taken a hold of her. 'Anyway, I'm done now! I need to meet up with Zola.'

* * *

The two women met at Café Jibral and had a drink to wind down. Zola had a glass of wine and Kluke had orange juice.

"The king is hosting a party tonight." Zola said suddenly. Kluke peered curiously at her.

"Why?"

"He does it every so often to keep morale up. We're invited too."

"Awesome!" Kluke shouted, disturbing everyone in the café. "Sorry!" She called in a raised voice, blushing. She then leaned towards Zola to whisper. "Will I get to drink alcohol?"

"Ha! No." Zola laughed. Kluke's face dropped visibly.

"But it's legal! I'm sixteen!" She protested. "I know other places say eighteen Zola, but do you have to go by their rules? I'm mature enough!"

"Well…I'm not sure…" Zola reached a snap decision. "Fine. Two cups of punch, nothing more," Zola wagged a finger. "Got it?"

"Yes!" Kluke nodded, happy with the result.

"You know, the others are worried about you. They're coming to visit soon."

"Oh really? Cool!" Kluke squealed.

And so the two relaxed until the evening.

* * *

"Ugh! That's disgusting! How can you drink that?" Kluke was desperately trying to wipe the taste of the punch from her tongue with a cloth. "Does all alcohol taste like that?"

Zola laughed at the reaction she knew was coming.

"It's an acquired taste. You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!" They both laughed.

The party had a homely atmosphere. The main hall in Jibral Castle was dimly lit by many candles, and all sorts of goodies ranging from plates of food, to the more adult orientated pleasure of various punches and wines. In one corner there was a group of musicians and singers gracing the evening with their various tunes. In another, there were various "games" such as bobbing for apples. And the centre was, of course, the dance floor. Many human and non-human couples were dancing and enjoying themselves. In short, it was a pleasant combination that appealed to everybody in some way, shape or form.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kluke asked while not looking at Zola. She looked around only to see mirth at every turn.

"Mmm." Zola hummed into her cup in agreement. Kluke turned to face her companion.

"You don't like small talk much, do you?"

"Mmm."

"Zola!" The mentioned female sighed.

"I guess I've always just got down to business. I can't just talk about senseless things when I could be doing something productive."

"What do you mean? You're talking senselessly right now!" Kluke smiled and Zola mimicked her.

"Oh yeah. I guess I can!"

"Now come on!" Kluke demanded. "I want an apple!"

"Ok Kluke! Calm down! You go first." They got in line, and waited their turn. "Ok Kluke! One minute to beat the record of 17!" Zola said, pointing to the person who held the record book.

"Ah yes," The soldier overseeing the apple bobbing addressed the two ladies. "The person to beat that record, which happens to be the all-time record, gets a special prize!"

"Ooh!"

"Ready…go!" Kluke dived into the barrel with her head, serious business! …And immediately came back out, spluttering and gasping. She looked around timidly.

"Oops…forgot to breathe!" she giggled and went back in, taking a deep breath. When her time was up, she had accumulated a grand total of nothing. Zola's heart ripped in two when she saw Kluke's expression. She looked positively mortified.

"I wish I got at least one…" Kluke whispered. And Zola realised in that moment that she would do anything for Kluke.

"Hang on." Zola stepped forward. "My go." She smiled at Kluke, and she smiled back, albeit shakily. Zola reached up to her bandanna and slowly slid it off, revealing her silver hair in all it's glory. It was beautiful without the cloth hampering it. It's smoothness and sleekness exuded an aura of confidence and beauty.

"Zola…" Kluke whispered. "Your hair…it's…can I touch it?" Kluke was hesitant, but Zola merely nodded. Kluke reached for it and felt it all over, pinching, caressing, stroking. When she let go, Zola handed Kluke her bandanna.

"Hold this." She then focussed on the task at hand.

"Ready…go!" And did Zola move.

"Zola! Zola! Zola!" A group of people cheered as Zola shattered the bobbing record. She had hit twenty two apples before the overseer yelped "five seconds!" She quickly went for one more apple.

"Time!" Zola pulled her head out of the barrel, triumphantly holding an apple in her mouth. She had the bite and then handed the apple to Kluke.

"For you, milady." Zola grinned as Kluke took the apple, her eyes glazed over in admiration.

"Thanks, Zola…" Kluke slowly took a bite, still staring wide-eyed at Zola.

"Your prize, Lady Zola. As the new record holder, accept!"

It was a pure gold goblet, with three different gems in, all in a horizontal line. Each had a colour: blue, green and red. Zola admired it for a moment, and then held it up. The small crowd cheered and raised their own cups in a show of support.

As the duo left the apple bobbing, Zola stopped abruptly and grabbed Kluke's left hand in her own left hand. Her right hand forced the goblet into Kluke's grip. Kluke looked down at the precious gift and then looked at Zola queerly.

"Zola? Why? It's yours; you won it!"

"I want you to have it." Zola said. "Now let's get a drink."

The two poured a drink and Kluke went to drink from her new goblet. And it tasted horrible!

"Peh!" Kluke groaned, and Zola laughed.

* * *

Well well! The two women have been bonding! They are having a good time and the stage is set for a surprise! The questions are; what will the result be? But also; who will initiate it?

As always, enjoy! *Tips hat to audience and bows*


	4. Culmination?

Hello guys. So I haven't updated this fic in a while, but it will be finished. As a matter of fact, this one is the penultimate (second last) chapter. So that means one more chapter after this. It was always going to be a short fic, and the ideas changed repeatedly for it. Even now I am undecided as to what the ending should be. Ok, a couple of things to know before you begin reading. Firstly, there is a theme to this chapter. I won't give it away, but it is quite clear. If you don't get the theme even after reading this chapter, PM me and I'll tell you. This also applies to anyone who reads this in years to come (if FFnet survives.) So don't be afraid to PM me if you want to, even if it is a few years from when this is posted!

More importantly, this chapter will have a lemon. For those who don't know, that is sexual/adult content. I am required to say no-one under the age of 18 to read this, but you'll ignore me anyway ;) it isn't an excuse for a lemon, the plan was for a culmination. Culmination of what, you ask? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

The two women got back to Zola's place. It was fairly late, and Kluke's eyes were dropping repeatedly. She yawned and stretched deliciously, relishing the way her body popped and cracked all over as a sign of youth. Zola was obviously used to being awake later, and so walked ahead of Kluke. She watched her companion shut the door and rub her eyes. Kluke looked blearily at the older woman momentarily before taking a step towards her. Zola raised her eyebrows when Kluke stood still.

"What?"

Kluke looked straight at Zola in response, smiled, and shook her head.

"Nothing." Kluke shuffled off to bed. She paused in the doorway to her room, and glanced back at Zola. Upon noticing Zola was staring at her, Kluke scampered away. Zola blinked. She shook her head to clear it and began to prepare herself for bed. She was in her nightgown when she thought that she should check on Kluke.

Zola crept across the corridor. She shivered and quickly opened Kluke's door. She peaked around and noticed something that piqued her interest. Kluke was in the middle of getting into the bed.

"Kluke?

"Yeah, Zola?"

"Just making sure you're comfortable."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zola's words were innocent enough, but the way she wandered over was...creepy, in Kluke's eyes. It was almost like a tigress stalking her prey, the eerie look in Zola's eyes, the slow paw movements, the calculating eyes. It all made for an image to make Kluke uncomfortable. Zola loomed over the teenager, who was now wrapped in her cocoon of safety, her blanket. Zola leaned down, the nightgown barely holding itself up. She tucked Kluke in securely. She made sure the blanket was tight. She kept smoothing imaginary creases down. She kept adjusting already perfect areas of the bed. Until.

Their eyes met.

Kluke had a blush. Her eyes were wide, sleepiness forgotten. Her lips were somewhat pursed, forming a small 'o.' Zola's eyes darted all over Kluke's face. She was steadily leaning in, still examining every bit of what she called perfection. Kluke's face. Zola took a deep breath. Both people, one a woman, the other but a young girl, could feel hot, sweet breath on one-another. Zola leaned down even further. She almost touched lips with Kluke. She _almost_ tasted those lips...

But one thing, and one thing only, stopped her.

Her conscience.

'She's too _young._"

And so Zola pulled back at the last moment. She planted a chaste, loving kiss on Kluke's forehead. It lasted a good few seconds before she stood up straight. She took a step backwards, and the spell broke.

"Goodnight Kluke. Sleep well."

"You too...Zola."  
Zola went back to her room.

* * *

Kluke was lying there, awake. She looked around the room, more to distract her mind than to actually register what was there. A desk. Flowers on top. A lamp. A vase. Nothing more. Still, it felt cosy. It felt _right_.

'That was weird...' Kluke was tired, ready to drop off. Then she remembered something her mother had once said, which Zola had once repeated unwittingly. 'Sleep on the edge of the bed, and you'll soon drop off.' She smiled for two reasons, one sad, one a fond, recent memory. Before she settled into dreamland, Kluke sent a message up to her mother, as she always did.

'Mum...I want to know. What do I feel for Zola? She's practically my guardian. I...wanted that kiss, but...' Kluke physically sighed. 'Sorry mum. This is for you. I feel happy at the minute. Hope that makes you feel better. How are you? Are you happy? Hopefully you feel happy. I hope you and dad are happy...love you.' Kluke turned in her bed. She had run out of things to say to her dearly departed mother. She had been reduced to more or less daily updates on her life. With that thought, Kluke crossed the barrier to dream world.

* * *

Zola suddenly felt tired when she crossed the threshold to her quarters. She felt drained of all energy. But still, that buzz in her stomach, right at the pit...it made her feel like she weighed nothing. She walked over to her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Zola!" Kluke giggled. She picked up the nearby picnic basket and sat on the blanket. The image was an open field, a hill on one side, shrubbery on the other. Zola could see herself next to Kluke, a short distance away. It was almost like...an out-of-body experience. She watched herself smile back.

"It's good to finally get away from the castle, huh?" Zola watched herself get a cupcake out from the picnic basket and hand it to Kluke.

"Thanks, Zola!" Kluke bit into the cupcake with glee, smiling appreciatively at the taste. Kluke kept eating while Zola watched her own face carefully. It didn't occur to her that this could be a dream, she was too absorbed in the scene in front of her. She saw the look of...what? Affection? Love? Care? She wasn't sure, but there was definitely _something_ in her face. Maybe pride? As if a teacher was proud of their student. No, that wasn't it. It was something though.

"Careful there, Kluke. We don't want you to choke now, do we?" Zola watched herself get onto all fours. She observed Kluke turning to face her other self.

"It's ok, mama Zola!" The young girl chirped. "If anything bad happens, I know you'll be there to protect me!"

"Yes I will! C'mere!" Zola held her arms wide open, and Kluke launched herself into the waiting arms. Zola was in stasis as she watched the two wrestle around for a moment. She watched as the demeanour very suddenly changed. Zola had Kluke pinned on her back, and she watched as her other self's lips entrapped Kluke's. She could tell the kiss was very passionate, because it was longer than a mere peck. Much longer. She witnessed the two pull apart, and then she heard something that completely and utterly broke her heart.

"I love you, mama Zola!"

* * *

Zola thrust up in her bed and let out a strangled cry. She immediately shed the covers, and began to get ready to go with her usual plan when her night was disrupted; train in the courtyard. She got her battle gear on, changing hurriedly. She walked briskly down the corridor. Exiting out into the courtyard, the sanctuary, was a familiar comfort, strong enough to be called a bliss. Zola did a couple of stretches, paired with some experimental swings of her sword. She spoke to her Shadow.

'Come on, Killer Bat. It's time to train." Her body glowed blue, her shadow changed shape, and her magic took on a physical form. Killer Bat hovered, strong and proud. They both knew the routine, and they jumped in with gusto. Spells, flips and sword swipes soon tired Zola. When she had had enough, she dismissed her Shadow.

"Thanks." Zola breathed out. Killer Bat replied with a simple nod. Zola took a deep breath, and strode over to the nearby bench. She took in the crisp, fresh air of the night and leaned back. She shut her eyes. She stayed like that for several moments.

'I can't believe that dream...do I really see Kluke as kin? As a daughter? But that doesn't explain that kiss at the end. This is so confusing!' Zola pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

"Is something on your mind?" Kluke disturbed the quiet atmosphere. Not in an unpleasant way, she merely changed the mood with her presence. She sat down next to Zola, fixing her own thoughtful gaze on the stone paths, the soft grass.

"Heh." Zola smiled. "I guess." They sat for a moment of silence.

"Want to share? Things are easier when the burden is split."

"Uhh..." Zola considered the offer. "You first. What are you doing out so late?"

"I smelt magic." Kluke giggled.

"Ah. Sorry."

"No problem." Kluke risked a sideways glance at her companion. "What about you? Bad dream?"

"Yeah." Zola said. It was a rather blunt answer, and Kluke nudged Zola with her elbow. Zola took the silent cue and built on her blunt answer. "It was a dream I shouldn't have had. Forbidden." Zola took a deep breath. "I was quite distressed. I was doing something I shouldn't...but it seemed natural. It was a...mix of two good things that made one bad thing. It was...wrong."

"Alright..." Kluke digested this information. "Well, I guess you've got to separate those things. Decide which means more to you, and go with that. I'm assuming this dream relates to a real-life problem."

"Sort of. In an indirect manner." 'Liar.' She berated herself.

"Ah. So it just caused a bit of discomfort." They were both satisfied with that and enjoyed and appreciated the silence. Not a cricket chirped. Kluke leaned her head on Zola's shoulder. Zola glanced down at her friend, and smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, more a smile one makes when comforted, or in a familiar surroundings. A smile of content. The next question changed the course of the future.

"How do you feel about me, Zola?" Kluke kept her head on Zola's shoulder.

"What's brought this on?" Zola laughed nervously, hoping to delay the time she had to answer.

"Don't pretend you haven't felt it too."

"Um..." Zola didn't know what to say. "Well...I..." Zola sighed. "I have no idea. If we're going to be open about this, let's shed some light on the matter. What do you think has been happening?" Kluke chewed her lip thoughtfully. She stared at the moon, and knew what she was going to say.

"We've been bonding. We've done activities friends would do. And then there was that party." Kluke removed her head from Zola's shoulder and forcibly turned her companion's body to face her own. "That was...the ultimate kind gesture. Unassuming, but if you think about it, it was very special thing to do. Because you could _see_ I was upset. But you could also see that I wasn't so upset as to warrant doing what you did. You did more than you had to, or even should have. I've always respected you, and besides that, I have somewhat relied on your adult demeanour. I've tried to learn from you, so I see you as a mentor. What do you think?" Kluke was out of breath, but proud of what she had thrown down on the table. Zola swallowed deeply. She drew herself up, ready for any potential outcome.

"Well...I guess I see you as a close friend. I've learned a couple of things from you, and I feel...elated around you." Zola paused. Kluke gestured for her to carry on. "Uhhh...you mean a lot to me...and I..." Zola mentally slapped herself. 'It's do or die now, Zola!' "I like having you around me, and I wish that I could be on a more personal level with you." Zola perceived Kluke's expression to be satisfied. She watched two slow and thoughtful nods, indicating her assent of the answer.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah..." Kluke stood up abruptly. The two made their short trek to their bedrooms. Kluke walked into her room, and peered around at Zola. She asked if Zola would sort out the blankets, and Zola agreed. Kluke settled on her bed, and as soon as Zola began to lean over her bed, Kluke had a sudden moment of courage and inspiration. She pulled Zola onto the bed. When Zola looked at her questioningly, Kluke answered with a cute, wide-eyed stare.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" Zola didn't give a verbal answer; instead she gave a physical one by dragging the blanket over them both. Zola maintained her distance from Kluke by lying as far on the opposite side of the bed as possible. She was surprised when Kluke pulled her close.

"Zola..." Both their heads were resting on the pillow. Kluke was pulling their bodies together. They merged together well, legs entwined, heads only barely separate, everywhere else pressed together.

"Kluke..." Zola was very stiff, and she didn't quite know what was happening. Kluke stared into the older female's eyes. And then her hands cupped Zola's cheeks. She shuffled her body forward and forced her lips fiercely onto Zola's. There was no tongue, and Kluke pulled back after a moment. Zola reached up to her lips and touched them with her fingertips. A second later, Kluke grasped Zola's hands in her own.

"Kluke...is this what you want? Honestly?" Zola watched Kluke closely for even the tiniest hint of hesitation.

"Yes." Kluke squeezed Zola's hands and pushed forward for another kiss.

And thus their fate was sealed.

Kluke immediately opened up her mouth, to which Zola responded in kind. The kiss was slow and explorative. Kluke let Zola's hands go, and slowly ran them up her body, pausing at the shoulder. She moved her hands up to Zola's bandanna and shed it, dropping the article of clothing on the floor. She ran her hands upon the glorious hair once more, appreciating the soft, velvety silver strands. Meanwhile, Zola had gotten a bit more adventurous.

Her teeth began to catch Kluke's tongue, sucking on it a couple of times, before letting it have a bit of freedom, and then repeating the process. Her hands caressed Kluke's hips, gentle squeezes to show her interest and willing. As she felt her bandanna being removed, she kicked off her boots she had forgotten to take off. Kluke was clearly antsy, as she began to slide Zola's brown shorts down, eventually ditching them. Zola pulled back and lifted the blanket away. She reached for the belt of the nightgown and paused. She looked Kluke square in the eyes. Her unasked question lingered in the air. 'Are you sure?' It took Kluke but a moment, and she nodded.

"Yes..." She breathed out, slowly. Zola pulled the belt knot apart. Then, she pulled the entire thing away and deposited it on the floor. Then she looked back at the naked body of Kluke. She looked at the flat stomach, the lovely legs, and then took in Kluke's breasts. They were a fair size, and had perky pink nipples to top them off.

"Kluke..." Zola slipped out of her underwear, and pulled her vest-top off, baring everything to Kluke. They each drank in the others bodies. Then, Zola leaned in, and the real passion had begun. They furiously forced their tongues into the others mouth, swirling. Zola's hands rubbed along Kluke's back, while Kluke decided to take it one step further. She placed her hands on Zola's legs, just below the curve of her ass. She teasingly rubbed up and down, tickling where she _could_ touch, but wouldn't. Zola cut the kiss off and smiled at Kluke, who blushed and smiled back. Kluke's gaze travelled downwards, and she saw something delightful. She pulled the cover up just enough to cover their lower bodies, for warmth, and then shuffled her body down to Zola's chest. She glanced up at her companion with wide eyes, and opened her mouth. She latched on to Zola's right nipple, the one nearest to the bed, and bit it lightly. The reaction was instant. Zola stiffened ever so slightly, and her hands shot up to the back of Kluke's head. Kluke kept her hands on Zola's back in order to keep their bodies close. As Zola continued to stroke and pinch Kluke's smooth brunette hair, Kluke made Zola's mind boggle. She bit the sensitive bundle of nerves, and licked around it. She allowed one hand to come round the front. She squeezed the breast, bounced it, and generally played around. She couldn't even cover half the breast with her tiny hands! She let the nipple go, and kissed her way up Zola's tit. She eventually reached the neck, where she sucked and left wet kisses all over Zola's neck. She positioned her mouth right next to her prey's ear.

"Are you enjoying this, Zola?" Kluke squeezed that delicious ass, jiggling it around.

"Ohh..." Zola moaned in response, praying the cute little demon would carry on with her work. "Yes..."

"Good." Kluke whispered. "You'll want to ask..._politely_..." Kluke emphasized the word 'politely' by giving a gentle squeeze of Zola's ass coupled with a gentle bite of her earlobe. "If you want more, that is..."

"Mmm...please, Kluke! I was...enjoying your attention."

"Ah~ that'll do!" Kluke moved her body downwards, and abused Zola's other nipple. Both were now hard, and Kluke wanted precisely that. "Turn over." Zola did so, and Kluke reach around and down with her left hand, while grasping at one of Zola's breasts with her right by snaking it under her body. She squeezed the tit several times before whispering seductively in Zola's ear once more.

"Ready?"

"Mmm! Yes!" Zola groaned deeply, and used one of her hands to massage the breast Kluke wasn't occupying. She pinched her own nipple, and immediately decided Kluke did it better. Nevertheless, it brought her pleasure, so she continued. Kluke slowly inserted one finger into Zola, and bounced the orb she was holding for extra effect.

"Oh~ already warmed up I see!"

"Heh," Zola turned her head sideways at Kluke. "You seem awfully confident all of a sudden."

Kluke blushed.  
"What the hell! Spoil a perfect-" Kluke was cut off by Zola grabbing the wrist near her wet centre and pushing the finger deeper.

"Please...finish the job."

Kluke obliged. She pulled the finger out and gently teased Zola's clit. She prodded it and spread the juices around that general area. Then came the slow finger thrusting. Every thrust caused a slight gasp to come from Zola, and occasionally a groan. Kluke kissed and licked at Zola's neck while continuing to play with the breast within her clutches.

"Kluke...I'm...close..." Zola all but whimpered. Kluke whispered one word into Zola's ear.

"Good..." Kluke caught Zola's lips, and finally, finally, Zola crumbled. Her moans were absorbed by Kluke's tongue. Her eyes squinted as the pleasure became too much. She pulled away from Kluke and moaned for all she was worth.

"Uhhh...ooohhh..." Zola collapsed onto the bed and lay there for a moment, face down. Kluke lay down next to her.

"Was that ok?" Kluke queried, clearly nervous. Zola nodded.

"Yes...fantastic." She panted. Then, she lunged like lightning. She pinned Kluke down and growled. "You pet the cat...but now I get to pet..."Zola reached down to Kluke's core. "The _pussy_." At that precise moment, she cupped Kluke's slightly puffy and swollen lower lips. Zola kissed all over Kluke's face, deliberately avoiding the mouth. When she kissed Kluke on the nose, the younger one laughed shortly with a blush. Then, she lifted her head and met Zola's mouth again. They both grunted and groaned. Kluke let out several squeaks, compelling Zola to begin her job. She moved her way down Kluke's body, pausing at the shoulders, breasts, and belly button to give each a peck. She hovered above Kluke's most private and precious area, breathing once on the thousands of nerves.

"Zola, you're not going to do _that_ are you?" Kluke stared at Zola's absolutely serious face.

"Yes...I have to...because I..." Zola gulped. "Need to show you, Kluke..." And with that, Zola closed the gap and ran her tongue up Kluke's most erogenous spot. Kluke was paralyzed. She couldn't believe how it felt. It was like the smoothest thing in all creation, with _just_ the right amount of ridges for effect was slickly layering her vagina in the best juice in the world. And then the second lick came, and _oh god_! The reaction that got. Kluke's entire body had a huge spasm, and she fisted her hands in Zola's hair. She was careful not to suffocate her, and she simply grasped the smooth hair, giving it loving strokes with every lick she received. She felt a tingle in her clit, but when Zola's tongue went up inside her, the tingle became an intense burn, reaching up through her stomach, washing through, and dashing back to it's original location, becoming a tingle once more. Zola was varying her licks as much as possible. The taste wasn't awful, but it was certainly NOT something to drink at lunchtime. Zola ignored that and focused on the smell, and the feel of Kluke's skin against her willing tongue. When she heard Kluke squeal, she knew it was time to finish.

"Zola! I can't...please!"

Zola knew exactly what to do. She brought her tongue to Kluke's clit and swirled her tongue all over the bud. She attacked it relentlessly, only stopping to bite right at the end. Kluke arched, letting out a rough squeak as she came, her juice just missing Zola, who had moved out of the way. Zola was awed, as apparently it was very rare for a female to have the ability to ejaculate! She forgot about that when she noticed Kluke making grabby motions with her hands. She made her way up the bed, meeting Kluke in a passionate, desperate kiss. Kluke pulled away after a few seconds, marvelling at the taste of her own genitalia. Then she snuggled into Zola's bust, snuggling as deeply as possible. Zola cuddled close to Kluke, cradling her head, and rubbing her hair. Kluke drifted off to sleep immediately, clearly exhausted. She had a smile on her face.

Zola did not.

Perhaps it was that she was tired, but Zola was regretting what happened.

'She leaves tomorrow...I can't ask her to stay. Plus the gang is going to drop by, and undoubtedly she'll leave with them...' Zola sighed. She could feel her world collapsing around her, burying her. She nestled her head onto Kluke's. She let thoughts of being alone crowd her mind. Thoughts of sadness, of being without Kluke.  
She nuzzled her face into Kluke's hair, sniffing. She wept tears that were absorbed into Kluke's hair, and with some of those teardrops changing the colour of the pillow, she cried herself to sleep.

She didn't dream.


	5. Productive, Not Senseless

Here we are, at the end. This is definitely one of my favourite fics, and was certainly one of the more fun ones to write. However, it is unlikely I'll write more on this pairing. Purely because there is no potential, which is sad. I won't deny it is an interesting pairing, but the synergy isn't there. But! I am known for making pairings that shouldn't work, work. So if a good idea pops into my head, it'll go down, I assure you. Plus, if you have an idea for me, let me know and I'll be glad to hear it out. So, in short, I want to write more on this pairing, but I just don't have the ideas. Anyway, enjoy the ending of Feelings of Guilt, Feelings of Love!

* * *

Zola woke up first. She tried to sit up, but a weight on her prevented the motion. That was when the events of the previous night rushed to her head. She clutched her head with her left hand, her right encircling Kluke. She contemplated waking Kluke up, but she saw how early it was (judging by the sun) and decided against it. She opted to lie there and wait. While she waited, she steeled herself against the goodbye that was sure to come. She has shed her tears, and now it was time to move on. She chose to focus on what her tasks for the next two days were. The task today was to collect firewood, and tomorrow to train some new guards hoping to be promoted to Blade Masters. She felt like she had no energy though, and contemplated asking for a day off. '_However, if I do that, I'll have nothing to distract me from...from..._' Zola sighed. '_It's better to be productive than senseless.'_

Half an hour later, Zola felt Kluke stir in her arms. She heard a sigh come from Kluke. It sounded like a happy one, the sound someone might make when waking up from a happy dream, one they didn't quite want to leave. Kluke pushed herself up off the bed. She met Zola's eyes and was silent. They stared at one another for a moment. As if by silent agreement, both hopped off the bed and began to get dressed. It was a hurried affair, each looking at the wall in the opposite direction of the other. Kluke began to leave, and stopped when she heard the other woman clear her throat.

"Ahem...um, Kluke? Shu and the others will be dropping by today to take you on their next adventure."

"You say that as if you aren't joining us." Kluke tilted her head to the left. The solemn expression they both shared made the conversation easier, but both noticed the blushes and glances to the side.

"I won't be. I have duties here after all." Zola made her way past Kluke, and stopped at the doorway to face the teenager. "You should wait at Café Jibral. I have work to do, and that's the place you're most likely to run into them." She nearly sighed when she saw Kluke hanging her head. _Nearly_. But Zola's resolve was strong. She had begun to exit her quarters when she heard Kluke shuffling after her.

* * *

"Timber!" A soldier called out as Zola's final hit with her axe took the tree down. The group of people immediately began taking off the branches for easy transportation. Once this had been accomplished, they began to chop into the trunk at various intervals. Zola paused and glanced around. Then she carried on, all too aware of her heavy heart.

* * *

"Kluke!" Shu ran over to where Kluke was sitting. She had been waiting for a couple of hours, nursing only two drinks. She hadn't eaten. She stood up sluggishly, and summoned a half-hearted smile.

"Hey guys." She allowed herself to be crowded by the trio. Marumaro was as overly energetic as ever, Jiro was as calm as ever, and Shu was...well, Shu.

"Hey, are you feeling ok? We were worried!" Shu grabbed Kluke's shoulders.

"Yeah, we didn't know how bad it was." Jiro's breathy voice cut in.

"Yes, I'm fine," Giggling lightly, she playfully pushed the oppressive group away. "You guys worry too much!"

"So you're ready to leave with us, right?" Shu queried, nodding to assure Kluke.

It was a simple yes or no question, and yet, Kluke couldn't quite bring herself to say yes. She couldn't just up and leave without, at the very least, getting closure.

"Well..." She hesitated. Then, her thoughts drifted to something someone told her once. '_I can't just talk about senseless things when I could be doing something productive.'_

Kluke then had an epiphany. '_What's more productive than making the person you love happy?'_ Then, Kluke smiled to herself. '_Love..._'

"Sorry guys...but I'm staying in Jibral. You guys can go off without me!" She ran for the door, narrowly avoiding tripping over a chair leg.

"Kluke! Wait!" Both Shu and Jiro shouted after her.

"Sorry guys! We'll catch up later!" Kluke shouted back, disappearing through the door.

* * *

Zola sat on the grass. She was in the middle of her break, and her thoughts began to turn to unpleasant ones. She fought back the tears, and yet she still felt the pain. She sniffed and held her head in her hands. She was near a stream, and had told the rest of the crew she'd be back soon. She splashed some water on her face, revelling in the refreshing coolness.

_Pat pat pat._ Footsteps. Zola whipped to face her attacker. She wasn't fast enough. She was tackled into the stream by a small bundle of energy. She was about to fight back when she noticed the black attire.

"Kluke? Why haven't you left yet?" Zola lay in the water while Kluke cuddled her tightly.

"Zola...I want to stay with you...I feel like you're a companion that I can't do without."

Kluke lay atop Zola and stared into her eyes. The wet clothes were a minor annoyance that was forgotten due to the depth of the loving gaze the two shared. The younger one leaned towards the elder, searching for the lips. Just before they met, Zola made one last comment and moved backwards.

"Kluke...why me? You can do so much better...go with the others..." It was only a quiet murmur.

Kluke forced her lips onto Zola's, and whispered, breathing heavily.

"Stop talking senselessly..." And she leaned in to share yet another passionate kiss.

And this time, Zola didn't resist. Kluke would never know about the final tear that streamed down Zola's face.

A tear of happiness.


End file.
